


he loves me, loves me not.

by dezzaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezzaur/pseuds/dezzaur
Summary: Can a flower decided Castiel's fate?





	he loves me, loves me not.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short fanfic. REAL SHORT. it's an old prompt I wrote a few years ago... honestly, I got bored. please, no hates. If you want to make a story out of this, please message me and I'll approve. my English isn't perfect, but I tried and I live for angst fanfics. ahahahaa. thank you <3

A perfect teenage boy named Castiel, he is a straight-A student, he volunteers at old people place and a boy who lives with his perfect family in a perfect house. He has parents and two siblings, his older brother, Michael and little sister, Anna. His father works as a CEO at Novak business. Mother is a famous surgeon. Michael is currently in the first year of college, he was entered with a scholarship. His goal is to take over his father’s business someday. Anna is in middle school and is a genius with animals, she wants to be a marine mammal trainer or a zoologist. 

Sounds perfect? 

It is to everyone else in their eyes but they don’t know the truth.

His father is very abusive aggressive toward his family when drunk. His mother suffered from depression and hide her cigarettes addiction. Michael is a manipulative who uses so many girls, in other words, he is a player who broke girls’ hearts. Thank goodness, Anna is the only one is normal but she is not naive. Castiel is a pothead who goes to the party to do drugs to escape. Variety of drugs... He would eat shrooms and swallows the pills. He would pour the white powder on the mirror and snorts them with a rolled dollar. Another way to escape is to have sex. Even worse his family doesn’t know he is gay.

Whenever Castiel have the need to escape from everything that drugs cannot help, he would go to the flower field. Pass the woods behind his house. The beautiful green field is coated with a variety of flowers and dandelions. He laid his back on the grasses and the wind wasn't harsh, it was soft on his skin. His mind is so out of it. He opens his crystallized blue eyes up at the blue sky with a few clouds. The smell of grasses and flowers all over. Castiel let the heavy sigh out. He thought, _Dean, he can't like me... I mean look at me..._ Castiel chuckles darkly. _I'm pathetic. Goddamn it._ He picks up a flower next to him. Daisy is his favorite kind of flowers and he begins to plucking each petal. Using it to tell his crush’s feeling, 

"He loves me not."  
Pluck  
"He loves me."  
Plucks again  
"He loves me not."  
Plucks once again  
"He loves me,"

So it goes on until he gets to the last petal.  
Castiel stares at the flower in frustration. HIs eyes squinted at it like he could set the flower on the fire. He stammers, "He loves me..." Hell, he doesn’t.

He growls as he moves his arm to cover his eyes and throwing the flower away as he whines, “who the fuck am I kidding? My fate cannot be decided by a fucking flower! it is not like it'll come true..” the tears fall down his cheek. The sad realization has washed over him. 

_Fuck, this stupid fucking useless flower…_


End file.
